Forum:James Fitzgerald
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:Jameson Fitzgerald Gender:Male Age: 14 God Parent Choices: Izanami, Tsukkomi, Sujin (Sorry for the spelling mistakes) Appearance: Personality: Jameson is talkative, and always very competitive. You don't see him often with out a smile. He is a show off, most especially when there are pretty girls involved. History: Amos Fitzgerald was a French mourgist in the 14th Century. He was one of the first men too discover embalming methods in europe. As people died, they sent their loved ones bodys too Amos. He dealt with the dead many times and didn't fear them. For this his family was recognized by Izanami, Goddess of the Dead. Years later, in New Orleans where Amos' desendents resided, a young boy, William Fitzgerald was born. He was a handsome blonde headed boy, and his green eyes shone very bright through the night. When he went to school, some of the boys would tease him about living at the graveyard. He enjoyed it there, quiet, like he liked it. He of course was encountered at the age 18 by his father, who was requesting a heir. Amos, instead of listening to his father and finding a lady, he went to college. There he learned new methods for embalming, along with other mourgist methods. Then he was getting Izanami's attention. How couldn't he? A handsome man, who loved death. Then how could a man in school resist a beauty such as Izanami. Many months later, a young boy, Jameson, was born on February . His father, since the boy was 10, taught him everything of death and the family business. At the age 13, his father gave Jameson a note that his mother asked him to give to her child. Jameson read it: Dear Child, I understand you must hate me, or at least are angry at me. I had to leave you, I'm the Goddess of Death, and I couldn't spend time raising you. I wanted too, but I couldn't. I write this too warn you of monsters coming for you. You have until your 13 before they notice you, and then they will come for you. You have a few days to make it too the teleport on Long Island, New York that will lead to a safe place. Directions are attached with this note. I hope too see you again my son... ,Your Mother, Izanami So, Jameson followed the map with his fathers vehicle and his directions, he was there in a few days. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 13:34, June 6, 2012 ---- Category:Claimed Lowdy, is it okay that you write his eapon and where he got it? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I would but he doesn't have a weapon yet. Not all demigods get gifts/weapons before they reach camp. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 20:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No, what I mean was like, if you're going to get one...you can write it here first to let it be approved? then like have it in the amoury or something but anyways... }}